The present invention relates to the field of optoelectronics.
Many systems presently being studied in laboratories or being commercially exploited combine semi-conductor electronic components with components which provide the function of guiding an optical beam, emitted by the electronic components for example, or which are applied to these for control or treatment purposes.
The field of optoelectronics has thus already given rise to a very extensive literature.
However, to the knowledge of the Applicant, this field has not experienced significant development in recent years.